


Dig Me Out

by fxckmuffin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anger, Anxiety, Child Abuse, Depression, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt, Hyper Reader, Loneliness, My First AO3 Post, Past Abuse, Plot Twists, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Reader is a badass ninja, Reader is also a closet pervert, Strangers to Friends, Violence, i cried while i wrote this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxckmuffin/pseuds/fxckmuffin
Summary: He promised that he would take you away, that he would find a way to free you from this hell. You waited for years, sitting in the same spot, day after day hoping he would stroll through those trees and tell you that he was coming to take you with him. He was supposed to come back to you. He promised to come back to you.Instead, you were left all alone.





	Dig Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for the Naruto fandom and I choose to write about my favorite pervert! I hope you like it. I got this idea while listening to Willow by Jasmine Thompson after watching Naruto.

“Shit.” You mumbled as you tossed your sheets aside to leap out of bed. You stumbled around your apartment looking for something clean to wear. Why did you stay up all night reading that _ stupid _ book?! Letting out a loud groan and a couple of curse words you made your way to the door, after finally getting some clothes on, swinging it open then closing it with a little too much force. As you ran down the stairs and onto the streets, you ran your hands through your hair trying to smooth it out from sleep.

“_ Shitshitshitshit _ ** _shit_ ** !” You got a few weird looks but you didn’t care, you were late! How were you going to explain the reason you were late was because of a stupid ( _ highly addicting _) perverted book?! You tumbled into the training area as your siblings and the other ninja’s noticed you. You gave a small wave and a nervous smile as you got closer.

“I’m sorry, I overslept.” You anxiously rubbed the back of your neck as you avoided eye contact with the other ninja’s and plastered a nervous smile at your siblings. Everyone simply smiled and waved you off, but no one made a move to separate for combat training. You began to grow confused at the action but walked over to stand next to your little brother. Even though your brother was younger than you, by a year, he was a lot bigger than you. He was tall and built and you were just short enough to where if you hugged him, his chin rested on your head. You were pretty average in height and body weight. You weren’t thin to the bone but you weren’t heavy set either. You didn’t have an athletic built but you were shaped nicely. You didn’t bother too much with your body, everyone becomes old and wrinkly at some point, it is after all just a body. It doesn’t mean you think of yourself as ugly but you don’t think of yourself as beautiful either. Your little sister is the same way but she is a little thicker than you are. You both are the same height and have the same feisty attitude. She is only two years younger than you but you still try to mother her when you can. 

“You’re usually never late. If anything you’re usually early to any type of event or mission. What took you so long that you arrived an hour late!” You turned to give your sister a small glare and nudge her side in a way of saying ‘don’t ask.’ Of course, this caused her to be even more intrigued and was about to pester you some more until a loud and almost intimidating female voice triggered everyone’s attention. 

“Thank you all for meeting me here on such short notice. I will make this quick. We have three new members here with us today and they will be joining you all in combat training today. I asked for this combat training time because I want to see what they could provide for us in skills that we don’t already have. Either way, they will be joining our village and hopefully our ninja ranks.” The older blonde lady turned to us and studied us with curiosity and what seemed to be amusement. _ Damn look at her boobs _! You glanced at your siblings to see they were thinking the same thing at least, that’s you think due to them staring at her chest. She turned back to the other ninja’s who stood at attention and perhaps with a little fear. 

“You may start whenever. I chose you to train them and I expect their evaluation by the end of the day. The younger two may choose between Yamada and Guy. But you-” She stared at me and took a step forward before she began, “will wait for your opponent. He should be here within the next hour or two.” You felt a little agitated that you had to wait but it also meant that you could watch the other two and possibly analyze your opponent based on the techniques they use. You gave a short nod at the elder lady, you really didn’t want to piss off the Hokage. She smirked at your irritation, most likely seeing the tick mark on your forehead but said nothing as she turned to make her leave with a sharp wave to everyone. 

“This should be fun.” Your sister grunted as you three make your way to introduce yourself to the two tall men. You let out a light airy chuckle as you saw one of the men give a smile. No scratch that, a huge blinding sweet smile that would give you cavities for the rest of your life. Not to mention his eyebrows. But somehow you tried to picture him without them and that image looked worse. The other male, who wasn’t walking cheerfully, seemed calm but on guard. ‘_ He looks nice but something tells me that he can be very scary _.’ 

“Good morning, my name is Yamada and this here is Guy. We will be your opponent for the day.” Yamada gave a small smile towards you and your siblings while Guy was still holding that oh-too-sweet smile and two thumbs up. You gave them a tight smile as you introduced yourself. Your brother and sister introduced themselves while you quietly slipped away from the group to make your way towards one of the trees that surround the clearing of the training area. You noticed over your shoulder that they didn’t seem to mind your departure and gave a smile as you made your way. ‘_ It could be nice living here, maybe I should give it a chance _.’

Picking a tree to lean against as you slid carefully against the bark into a sitting position on the grass, you noticed something. Opening your legs in order to see your feet you noticed that you forgot to put on shoes in your rush to get to here. You let out a sigh but then a small laugh at the thought of forgetting your shoes in your chaotic rush. You didn’t particularly like shoes anyway. You were able to learn how to use your chakra as a thin layer of protection against the bare sensitive skin under your feet, so you rarely ever wore shoes. But ever since your brother and sister practically dragged you into this village, you were forced to wear shoes. You curled and uncurled your toes as you let the grass tickled every inch of your bare feet. You leaned your head against the tree and slowly closed your eyes when you saw your siblings begin to fight their opponent.

_ “Please stop _ . _ I don’t want to do this!” You screamed as loud as you could, hoping, praying someone would come to seize you from this hell hole you no longer called home. You began to fight back against the men who pushed and pulled your limbs in every direction. One of them slapped you so hard that you didn’t fight back for a moment, but it was only a moment. _

_ “Stop struggling! You’ve done this before! I will retrieve you in three days!” You began to sob at the sound of your father’s voice and the men who held your limbs too tight. You fought back more when you were being pushed and pulled towards the small clearing in the woods behind the little house you once thought would be a safe haven. You didn’t want to do this. You wanted to be a strong ninja but you never thought this would be the way. When the men came to the edge of a deep and dark hallow grave they attempted to push you in it, only to have you struggle with your tiny and bruised body. _

_ “Father, please don’t put me in this hole again! I’ll do more training by the river, in the trees, but please don’t put me back in the ground!” The men slowly let go of your body as you fell to your knees and sobbed into your hands. You had a small light of hope when you felt your father lift your chin so you could gaze in his eyes. You saw the small frown and sad smile he had but when it turned cold and almost sadistic, you gave up on that small amount of hope. Before you could speak a word, your father pushed you into the deep and unforgiving hole that will swallow you for the next three days. _

_ “You’re in there because you are an abomination and my curse. Now lie there like a good girl and beg your mother for forgiveness.” Your father’s silhouette above your grave vanished as the other men began to throw the dirt they once dug up back into the hole, with you still lying there. _

_ “Forgive me, mother.” You whispered as you focused your chakra to your mouth and nose before the men had the chance to cover your face with dirt. You were quite young but you didn’t use your chakra in a big way, meaning you used it in small portions for longer amounts of time. It’s almost like meditating. The first time that your father buried you alive, you were only in the ground for half a day. You almost died due to you having an anxiety attack with being under the dirt and breathing in all the dirt. Over the past year, you have been able to hone your chakra to your nose and mouth and allow it to absorb the air trapped in the soil. It barely lasts you three days but you’ll do it if it means feeling the sunlight on your skin one more time. Until that time all you can do is be alone with your thoughts. _

_ What did I do? Can someone save me from the torment? Will he come back in three days or will I forever remain in this hell until I run out of air? What did I do wrong? _

_ I’m not strong enough to fight my father...Someone save me… please. _

  


_ You felt like you were here for eternity until you felt the fresh air tickle your nose as the feeling of rough yet gentle hands tug the dirt away from your unmoving body, you saw no sunlight, no clouds. You only saw the silhouette of a man who was tall and looked strong, but that wasn’t the first thing you noticed. It was his hair. Even in the pitch-black darkness you still saw how his white hair danced beautifully in the air as he carefully tugged your tiny body into his. With little energy your body allowed you, you timidly reached for his hair. It was so soft and smooth, it had to be a dream. No one ever carried you away from your own personal hell before, no one held you with such care and no one ever smiled at you like that. _

_ “Hello. I know you must be tired from using your charka for that long. Why don’t you sleep for a moment and I’ll cook you something to eat when you wake up?” Your eyes involuntary shed a couple of tears as you huddled closer to your white-headed savior who carried you through the forest. You felt the warmth blossom in your chest as he held you like glass and smiled so kindly at you. Closing your eyes, your hands gripped his green jacket with the intention of never letting go even as you drifted off to sleep, your fingers never loosened their grip. When you wake up, if you wake up, you’ll have to ask the name of the man who fought his way to save you from the demons that so deliciously rooted you in the ground. _

  


_ You felt the cold air nip your skin for a little while until you felt wetness on your cheek, then proceeded to randomly land on where ever they liked. You frowned at the thought of the rain invading such a curious and wonderful time. You tried to stir in your hold of the man but each time you moved, he seemed to drift further and further from you. _

_   
_ _ ‘Don’t leave me alone again!’ _

  


_ You stopped once you remember the man and his face… what happened once you woke up… you didn’t remember the rain in this memory. Memory? _

_ ‘Am I dreaming?’ _

  
  


You jolted away as you frantically looked around to see that you were in a grassy area, lying on your side under a huge and green tree. You slowly sat up with your hands in your hair at the rush of adrenaline and lack of oxygen caught up. The next thing you noticed was that you were being to be showered in rain. You looked up to see the tree was trying to protect you from the wetness but failed due to the leaves swaying forcefully in the wind causing small pockets for the water to invade down. You sighed as you turned your head to see that your brother and sister were gone. You jumped up and began to search the area for your siblings, but you didn’t see them and you couldn’t sense their chakra close by. You leaned on your right foot and quickly shifted to your left as you wiped the sleep from your eyes. Blinking at the pouring rain that began to overtake the training area, you let out a small peaceful smile. You were about to step into the field and enjoy the rain kissing your skin when a familiar smell caught your attention. 

You sniffed the air to breathe in the nostalgic scent but frowned when you smelled the light presence of ink mixed with it. You sighed as you remembered your dream that you were having before being woken up by the rain. Sadness weaved its way into your heart at the memory of what transpired that night and the next nights and days months after. Shaking your head as if to expel the negative thoughts and feelings, you took a step forward, fully wanting to enjoy the rain and wash away the memory. 

“I’m sorry I’m late, I got caught up helping an elder lady.” You stiffened as the figure of a tall man entered your side view. You didn’t move to look at him, you had a problem with looking at people’s faces when you were nervous or uncomfortable. He seemed to notice your uneasiness and stood a couple of feet away from you and turned to look at the scene of raining pouring down on the field. 

“I hope you weren’t waiting long.” His voice was smooth almost like honey but it had a little boredom stuck in it like he didn’t put any meaning behind them. You shook your head and turned to face him, ready to speak, when you froze. 

Kakashi sensed to your sudden mood shift and turned to look at you fully. He raised his unimpressed eyebrow as your eyes stayed glued to his hair. His shiny gravity-defying beautiful hair. You couldn’t think as you stood there like an idiot just looking at the top of his head. You stood frozen even when a small clap of thunder tried to make its presence know. Then you made the brave decision of looking at his face or at least what you can see. You only saw one eye, everything else was covered by a mask and part of his headband. But you frowned as you focused on the mask. You tilted your head as if you would suddenly remember why he looked so damn familiar. 

“Is there something on my mask?” His pale lean fingers rubbed softly onto his mask to make sure there was no food or anything else that caused your distraction to be placed on the fabric. His voice brought you out of your temporary haze and you glanced back to his one eye before shaking your head. 

“That’s good. That would have been embarrassing! As I said before, I’m sorry for being late. I hope you weren’t waiting long.” There his voice goes again, making you drown in rivers of honey and send your heart into a rush of hunger. 

“It’s fine. I was actually late coming here this morning but I took a nap waiting for you so it’s no trouble.” You didn’t take your eyes off of him even when you began to grow nervous. You tried to sound calm and collected but you could hear the discomfort in your voice. But you saw his one close and you could make out the outline of his small smile behind the tight fabric. He made a move forward and tiltled his head as he continued to give you a smile. 

“I suppose it all worked out then. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I’ll be your opponent.” As Kakashi took another step forward you were hit with his scent. Without thinking you took a step forward until you were a couple of inches from his neck. You wanted to make sure that your mind wasn’t playing tricks on you. You closed your eyes and sniffed his scent until it was the only thing you could smell. Unbeknownst to you, Kakashi was stiffening and blushing madly at the simple yet odd action. 

_ Wet dog and ink _. 

“You smell... familiar.” You mumbled as you stood on your toes to breathe the scent in more, wanting to drown in it. Your fingers found their way into his jacket, gripping in like a lifeline. Your eyes snapped open when you smelt the anxiety lacing his natural scent. You quickly and gracefully took a couple of steps back as you avoided eye contact. 

“I’m sorry. Your scent is very familiar but I don’t recall ever meeting you.” Your face was red and your fingers twisted with each other as you took the chance to glance at his face. “My name is (Y/N) (L/N).” 

“I don’t believe we met but I’m familiar with your scent as well. But it’s been many years since I’ve smelt it.” You blushed heavily under his confession and gaze. You nodded as if to hurry the subject along and bury it in the very depth of your mind, only to relive it when you’re asleep and your mind wants to be cruel.

“You smell like peaches and paper.” Your eyes widened and felt like your blood was now replaced by ice-cold water. No one has ever been able to hone in on your natural scent. Then again, no one you know of has a strong nose like you. You gave him a soft and gentle smile as you let out an airy laugh. Kakashi’s visible eye widened slightly but he soon let out his own small laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

“I don’t know where that came from, sorry.” Kakashi let out another laugh. “I’m sure I smell like nothing but-”

“Dog and ink.” You finished his sentence as you gave him a smile as he looked at you with, what can only appear to be, shock. “But since it is raining your dog scent turned into wet dog.” You let out a giggle as you glanced at the rain calming down from its turmoil and settled on a light drizzle. 

“Are we still going to fight?” You glanced at Kakashi with curious and wide eyes as you nibbled on your lip, waiting for his answer. Kakashi on the other hand still seemed a tad dazed from your confession of pinpointing his scent. Like you, no one has ever picked out his scent to the very fraction of the aroma. 

“Uh, yeah.” Kakashi took a moment to clear his throat. “I think we can at least do the minimum in the rain.” You began to walk ahead of him onto the training area and gathered your hair up to tie into a high ponytail in order to keep it out of your way. Kakashi was right behind you but tilted his head as he took in your full appearance. 

“You’re barefoot.” You turned to see that Kakashi was staring at your feet as you wiggled them in the wet grass. 

“I hate wearing shoes. I grew up in an isolated place in the woods and always ran around barefoot. I even perfected the chakra control on my feet to protect me from any real damage at a young age. But I never got used to wearing shoes. I like to feet the grass, dirt, wood or whatever under my feet, makes me feel free somehow.” You glanced down at your feet and let out a sign before looking Kakashi straight in the eye with a serious and bored expression. “But I forgot to put them on this morning.” 

Kakashi found himself letting out another small laugh at the face you expressed and the words you used. You waited until he was beside you until you followed him to begin your training. You tried to ignore his scent but it put you at ease. He smelt like _ him _ but different. The smell almost belonged to him. He smelt like a place you never thought you would have, a place to belong. A place to curl under the covers and watch the rain slide down your window only to talk the entire time about anything and everything with Kakashi. You wanted to sink your teeth into that fantasy. But you just met him and you weren’t sure if you could trust him. Yet you wanted to know everything about him. Why did he smell like a dog? Why did he have a faint aroma of ink? Does he have any family? A girlfriend? _ Why is he all I can think about right now _?!

  


“Alright. We will start with the basics and advance from there. Does that sound good?” He stood a good distance away, getting ready to begin training. You gave a thumbs up at the instruction and stood ready for the signal to start. You wondered what kind of ninja he would be. You might not have lived in a village but you knew how to fight. You’ve trained since you were three years old and you knew by the way he stared at you, fully focusing, he is no different. You didn’t care about winning, at least this time, you were too preoccupied with the curiosity of how he would fight. You fused your chakra in your hands and feet as you felt the slow-building adrenaline seep through your body. 

_ This could be interesting _.

  


“NOW!


End file.
